


Utilità e inutilità delle lenzuola

by ferao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sentimental, Writober 2019
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: “Che cretino”, esclamò non appena mise piede nel suo nuovo, bruttissimo monolocale in centro a Londra. “Ho scordato le lenzuola.”Scritta per il Writober 2019 con i prompt di Fanwriter.it





	Utilità e inutilità delle lenzuola

**Author's Note:**

> ... did you miss me? :D
> 
> (Il prompt di ieri era "Lenzuola". Il giorno in cui sarò capace di usare un prompt senza ripeterlo ottocentomila volte nello spazio di 1000 parole faremo festa.)

“Che cretino”, esclamò non appena mise piede nel suo nuovo, bruttissimo monolocale in centro a Londra. “Ho scordato le lenzuola.”

Per uscire di scena dopo una lite evitando ulteriori discussioni, grida e accuse, il trucco è la velocità. Buttare lì una frase conclusiva e poi salire le scale di corsa, sbattersi la porta alle spalle per darsi più tempo in caso un genitore o due ti inseguano, poi afferrare la valigia che, diamine, cosa ci faceva già fuori dall’armadio? Spalancarla e lanciarci dentro nella maniera più casuale possibile vestiti, scarpe, libri - non tutti, solo quelli che ti capitano sotto mano. Velocità, giusto? E appena la valigia sembra sufficientemente piena, Smaterializzarsi nell’istante stesso in cui una madre o un padre fanno irruzione nella stanza per dirtene altre quattro. Ecco, _così _si fa un’uscita di scena, col massimo del dramma e il minimo dei danni.

Almeno finché non ti rendi conto che, nella foga di scappare, ti sei scordato un paio di cose fondamentali. Tipo le lenzuola, ma anche i calzini e lo spazzolino.

E allora non puoi che darti del cretino.

Il mattino dopo, Percy spese quasi tutto l’aumento ricevuto per il suo nuovo incarico in roba che già possedeva, ma che era rimasta alla Tana. Il monolocale dove abitava era arredato e il letto aveva già delle lenzuola, grazie a Merlino, ma fu comunque un sollievo potersi procurare della biancheria da letto che non gli grattasse la pelle ad ogni minimo movimento. 

Prese due ricambi, per poterli alternare; arrivato a casa ne aprì uno, impaziente, e lo distese sul letto con la soddisfazione di aver risolto un problema.

Fu allora che se ne rese conto.

Esisteva un incantesimo per rifare i letti? Sì, certo: l’aveva visto fare a sua madre decine di volte. Lui, però, non sapeva eseguirlo.

La realizzazione lo colpì più del dovuto, portandosi dietro altri pensieri. Aveva _sempre _avuto qualcuno a sistemare le lenzuola al posto suo, che fossero gli elfi a Hogwarts o sua madre alla Tana. Perché non gli era mai venuto in mente di farselo insegnare quando era ancora in tempo? Perché non aveva pensato che gli sarebbe servito, prima o poi?

Restò lì imbambolato a fissare le lenzuola distese sul letto per un paio di minuti. Per la prima volta, si sentì davvero solo.

Ma anche la solitudine, alla fine, diventa una compagnia: la più fedele e la più comprensiva. Poco alla volta Percy capì che anni di vita in comune coi compagni di scuola e coi fratelli lo avevano logorato, al punto che considerava normale non avere mai tempo per se stesso. Com’era bello, la sera, tornare a una casa silenziosa e tranquilla, per mangiare quello che si era preparato pensando ai _suoi _desideri, alle _sue _necessità, e poi svagarsi, o lavorare, o uscire, o fare quello che a _ lui _ piaceva. Forse era vero che non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere. Forse tutta quella storia non era affatto un male.

D'accordo, c'era il _piccolo _dettaglio che suo padre lo evitava in tutti i modi al Ministero o, se proprio non ci riusciva, lo ignorava come se fosse fatto d'aria, ma poteva sopravvivere. Tanto, di sicuro ai suoi non dispiaceva avere un impiccio in meno in casa. Più spazio, più aria, meno cibo da cucinare. Come minimo si erano già divisi i vestiti che aveva lasciato lì.

Comunque. Alla fine aveva rinunciato a imparare l'incantesimo per ripiegare le lenzuola, perché non aveva intenzione di spendere soldi in un libro di magia domestica per qualcosa che poteva fare benissimo senza la bacchetta. Ne aveva fatto un rituale mattutino: dopo il tè bollente e la doccia gelata (per problemi all’impianto, mica per scelta) si metteva a rifare il letto a mano, impiegadoci un tempo sproporzionato per qualsiasi essere umano.

Quel che per altri, maghi o Babbani, era una questione di pochi minuti, per Percy diventava un vero e proprio esercizio di precisione. Distendeva bene il coprimaterasso da ogni angolo, allargava il lenzuolo, sistemava la riversina con cura passandoci le mani più e più volte, per togliere ogni piega visibile e immaginaria. Lo calmava, gli permetteva di concentrarsi su qualcosa di concreto e immediatamente soddisfacente, qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto in vita sua e che ora invece padroneggiava, senza magia, senza aiuti esterni, da solo. Quasi quasi gli piaceva.

Lo detestava. Godric sapeva quanto lo detestava. Era inutile, come tutta la sua vita d’altronde. Dalle dimissioni di Caramell era tornato a essere un signor Nessuno, l’ultima ruota del carro. Si era illuso di star combinando qualcosa di buono, di utile, invece era la solita schifezza. Non valeva niente, non importava niente.

Come non importava un cazzo di niente che quelle cazzo di lenzuola fossero piegate alla perfezione. Quel pensiero lo fermò proprio mentre stava stirando per l’ennesima volta una piega. Sollevò la mano, la chiuse e riaprì più volte, poi si rimise dritto.

Che cretino. Perdere tutto quel tempo per rifare il letto, come se qualcuno a parte lui vedesse le pieghe e la lunghezza del lenzuolo da entrambi i lati. Inutile. Cretino. Inutile.

La prima volta che Audrey venne a casa sua il letto era disfatto, come al solito. Percy era pronto a essere preso in giro per quel segno di incuria, quella incrinatura nella sua immagine di impiegato precisino, invece lei parve non accorgersene nemmeno. C’erano ben altre cose a cui pensare, in quel momento, come la quantità spropositata di vestiti che si frapponevano tra loro. E poi a chi importava dello stato delle lenzuola, quando nel giro di pochi minuti queste sarebbero state comunque scansate, tirate, afferrate, alzate, spostate di nuovo, tirate su di nuovo, lanciate via, aggrovigliate. A nessuno, nemmeno a Percy, sarebbe mai venuto in mente di preoccuparsene.

“Mi spiace, ho fatto un casino,” disse Audrey un paio d’ore dopo, contemplando il disastro che era diventato il letto a una piazza di Percy. 

“Era già così quando sei arrivata, tranquilla.”

Audrey ridacchiò. “Sei uscito di corsa, stamattina?”

“No, non rifaccio mai il letto.”

“Oh. Perché?”

Percy alzò le spalle e distolse lo sguardo. “Non mi va.”

“Posso pensarci io?”

La risposta doveva essere un sonoro “no”. Audrey era una ragazza meravigliosa, incredibilmente dotata per la Trasfigurazione, ma _non _se la cavava con gli incantesimi banali. Nel migliore dei casi avrebbe polverizzato il letto, nel peggiore avrebbe dato fuoco a tutto. Prima che lui potesse fermarla, però, Audrey agitò la bacchetta e pronunciò un incantesimo le cui parole gli sfuggirono. Un attimo dopo, il letto era integro e le lenzuola erano a posto. Niente fiamme in vista.

“È tipo_ l’unico _incantesimo domestico che so eseguire davvero bene,” spiegò la ragazza, rivolgendo a Percy un sorriso terribilmente compiaciuto. Di fronte alla sua mancanza di reazioni, aggiunse: “Non credevo che ti avrei mai rivolto queste parole in vita mia, ma… se vuoi te lo insegno.”

In quel momento decise che l'amava.


End file.
